Pikmin 2 Prototype Louie's Notes
These are all of Louie's Notes on enemies from the Pikmin 2 Prototype Disc, compared with the final results. Interesting Changes 01 - Red Bulborb 02 - Hairy Bulborb 04 - Dwarf Red Bulborb 07 - Spotty Bulbear Spices aren't necessary in the final recipe. 08 - Dwarf Bulbear Endorsed by Louie in the final script. 12 - Bulbmin The treasure "Meat Satchel" is mentioned in place of bratwurst links in the final script. 13 - Fiery Blowhog The fireproof nature of this creature is not apparent in the demo's description. 19 - Gatling Groink The initial preparation instructions aren't in the early script, and the type of sprouts was changed from pelly posy to figwort. 21 - Iridescent Glint Beetle Louie's dreams of a television show aren't in the demo script. 22 - Doodlebug The Doodlebug's leg meat is edible in the demo script (as it is in the early English script) but not in the final game. 23 - Female Sheargrub The recipes for the Female and Male sheargrubs were rewritten and swapped in the final script. 24 - Male Sheargrub The recipes for the Female and Male sheargrubs were rewritten and swapped in the final script. 33 - Careening Dirigibug The demo description is missing what to do with the Dirigibug's balloons. 36 - Greater Spotted Jellyfloat The application of this creature as a nondairy spread is undocumented in the early description. 37 - Fiery Dweevil Sloppy Joes or bacon bits? The choice is obvious. 41 - Volatile Dweevil The conditions for combustion are different between versions. 44 - Wollywog Onions. Also names the Wollywog as a patty in the final version. 45 - Wogpole The sample recipe given was changed from lasagna to risotto. 53 - Skitter Leaf The culinary purpose of the Skitter Leaf was upgraded in the final game. 65 - Horsetail While "pine nut broth" is a real thing, NOA decided to change it to something else anyway. 67 - Margaret Another completely different recipe. 71 - Burrowing Snagret The basic description in the demo was improved. 77 - Ranging Bloyster The type of sauce changed in the final script. Unknown Entries These three entries don't match up with any description in the final game. Since the order the prototype stores these entries is different than in the final game, they cannot be properly matched up. Possible creatures are Fiery Bulblax, Anode Dweevil, and Pileated Snagret. Entry 31 Nothing seems to tame this creature's unappetizing odor. Not even baking or boiling it for hours! It should never, ever be eaten again. By anyone. This is similar to the early Raging Long Legs entry, but the finalized entry for that enemy is also in the demo script... Entry 49 This truffle-like treat is best sliced into strips, soaked in olive oil, and placed on top of a slab of fresh mozzarella. Entry 76 Inedible. Previous digestion attempts resulted in rampant Pikmin-hurling. Pellet posy? Other Changes 03 - Orange Bulborb 09 - Bulborb Larva 11 - Water Dumple 16 - Decorated Cannon Beetle 17 - Puffy Blowhog 18 - Withering Blowhog 20 - Iridescent Flint Beetle Typo fix. 25 - Shearwig 28 - Anode Beetle 29 - Mitite Grammar fix. 30 - Hermit Crawmad 31 - Swooping Snitchbug 32 - Bumbling Snitchbug 34 - Antenna Beetle 35 - Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat 40 - Munge Dweevil 46 - Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud 48 - Golden Candypop Bud Creature? Info fix 49 - Violet Candypop Bud 51 - Queen Candypop Bud 52 - Creeping Chrysanthemum 54 - Unmarked Spectralid 55 - Honeywisp 57 - Breadbug Typo fix here for "unimaginitive". 59 - Common Glowcap 62 - Figwort 63 - Dandelion 68 - Fiddlehead 70 - Empress Bulblax 73 - Emperor Bulblax 74 - Giant Breadbug 76 - Man-at-Legs 79 - Segmented Crawbster 81 - Titan Dweevil Category:Pikmin 2 Prototype Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Louie's notes